


Как на подбор

by Boread



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Наворачивать круги вокруг кого-то можно так долго… Не то чтобы Джеймисон Фоукс хорошо шарит в романтике. И всё же это не удержит его от того, чтобы влюбиться без оглядки в сногсшибательного архитектора из их команды.





	Как на подбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tessellation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005805) by [queer_killjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_killjoy/pseuds/queer_killjoy). 



> Всё очень невинно, кроме рта Крысавчика с его ругательствами)
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Blizzard 2017.

Его разбудил клавиатурный стук.  
  
Крысавчик недовольно сморгнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на тёмной фигуре, склонившейся рядом с ним над клавиатурой. Её лицо попало в фокус: нос с горбинкой, чернющие глаза, мягкие губы, прямо умолявшие быть зацелованными и…  
  
Он ещё раз моргнул. И даже дважды, для большей точности. Всё это складывалось явно не в его пользу. Крысавчик выпрямился, совсем уже сосредоточившись на печатающей около него женщине, и открыл рот, чтобы подбить клинья к даме парой ловких словечек:  
  
— Эй, и кто ты, нахер, вообще такая?  
  
Охрененно ляпнуто, Крыс.  
  
Женщина повернулась к нему, и Крысавчик был бы убит наповал этим взглядом, если бы это было возможным. Она сделает это возможным. Как пить дать.  
  
— Рада, что Вы наконец очнулись, мистер Фоукс, — с презрением отозвалась она. — Я Сатья Вашвани, одна из Ваших сокомандников на время Вашего пребывания в Овервотч. Вы можете звать меня Симметрой, если так пожелаете.  
  
— Я пожелаю, — фыркнул он. — А меня зови Джейми, ну, или хотя бы Крысавчиком. “Мистер Фоукс” заставляет меня чувствовать одним из этих пиджаков, — он передёрнул плечами для наглядности.  
  
— Приму к сведению, мистер Фоукс.  
  
Нда, она прям источала дружелюбие.  
  
Он откинулся обратно в кресло, наблюдая, как эта леди Симметра яростно застучала по клавишам, нахмурив брови. Было довольно мило смотреть на неё. Досадно, что он умудрился неведомым образом разозлить её за минуту разговора, но, эй, что за дела.  
  
Крыс уставился на голоэкран перед собой и Симметрой, пока она пролистывала досье других сокомандников. Верно. Весь этот бизнес Овервотча.  
  
Когда они с Турбосвином подписались на это дерьмо, они ожидали политическое убежище, пока планируют следующий грабёж. Он и не думал играть супергероя в какой-то команде добрячков, пытающихся спасти мир. Ебать веником, в команде даже была дама по имени Ангел. Ангел, ё-маё. Это уже было немножко в перебор идеалистического дерьма на его вкус, спасибо огромное.  
  
Тем не менее, они были в команде, и он был здесь, под тяжёлым взглядом пугающе красивой индианки.  
  
Он думал, будет хуже.  
  
— Слушай, шейла, ну в чём дело? Я, типа, не кусаюсь и всё такое, — он сверкнул улыбкой во все зубы.  
  
— Или включайся в работу на пользу делу, или уходи, — заявила она холодно.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, не надо беситься. Я сваливаю, — он выскочил из вращающегося кресла и заковылял к двери, глянув на неё, — она фыркнула и вернулась к своему делу.  
  
Эдакая правильная сучка, как есть. Он мог бы влюбиться.

***

— И вот тогда она меня послала, — объяснял он Турбосвину, хмыкнувшему в недоумении. Тот не был любителем потрепаться, но всё-таки здоровяк нравился Крысу. — Вся такая “Приму к сведению, мистер Фоукс”, типа, её задело, что ль? Я ж ничё такого не делал. Всё-таки она ужасно красивая. Длинные волосы и офигенные изгибы, там, и, бог мой, Свин, эти её глаза… — он вздохнул.  
  
Она была загадкой, эта Симметра. Он видел её аж целых четыре раза с момента знакомства, и каждая встреча была похлеще предыдущей. Словно само его существование раздражало её. Так обычно обстояло с полицией или каким-нибудь случайным менеджером в магазине. Но не с людьми вроде неё.  
  
— Но се ля ви и прочее дерьмо в таком духе, — Крысавчик слез с Турбосвина, направившись на кухню.  
  
С какого хрена у них была кухня, он понятия не имел.  
  
Крыс оглядел присутствующих: Фарра, Ханзо… Симметра.  
  
Он практически мог почувствовать, как напряжение на кухне пропитывается бензином и подрывается. Остальные, похоже, тоже это ощутили: они быстро придумали отмазки, чтобы уйти, оставляя Крысавчика в чудесной позиции один на один с мисс Вашвани. Он осторожно глянул на неё, а потом схватил стаканчик йогурта и подтолкнул к ней.  
  
— Для чего это? — она осмотрела стаканчик со смесью любопытства и удивления.  
  
— Извинительный йогурт. За всю херню, чем бы я там тебе ни насолил, — он упёрся взглядом в пол, ожидая ответа. Симметра удивлённо посмотрела на него.  
  
— Я ничего против тебя не имею.  
  
— Да? Я даже мог бы повестись, — пробормотал он. — Но тогда скажи, почему ты смотришь на меня как на остатки пенки в вымытой белой чашечке?  
  
Она мягко вздохнула и посмотрела на свои руки.  
  
— Я понимаю, что была с тобой несколько сурова. Прими мои извинения. Я не… Я не считаю тебя плохим человеком. У меня просто нет такого доверия к тебе, как к другим членам команды. Ты такой неуловимый. И… готовый взорваться. Но это не означает, что я не желаю попробовать подружиться.  
  
— Ну, очень похоже на то! — ухмыльнулся он. Раз есть возможность, надо ею воспользоваться. — Давай начнём с самого простого. Какой у тебя любимый цвет? Голубой? Мне кажется, что голубой. А угадай мой.  
  
— Оранжевый?  
  
— Как ты узнала?  
  
— Удачное предположение, — сухо отметила она, глянув ещё раз на его ярко-оранжевые протезы.  
  
Остаток утра они провели, болтая о том о сём, по большей части по инициативе Крысавчика. Он рассказал ей о том, как был Стервятником в Аутбэке, и о своих самых грандиозных налётах (она была глубоко впечатлена, он был уверен). Она рассказала ему о том, как жила маленькой девочкой в городских трущобах, и он ловил каждое её слово.  
  
Когда у них кончились темы разговора, был уже полдень, и они оба были совершенно выжаты и жутко голодны. Крыс пригласил Симметру составить им со Свином компанию на ланч, и, к его удивлению, она согласилась.  
  
Он позволил себе широко ухмыльнуться. Всё шло как по навзорванному. 

***

С той поры на базе стало куда веселее. Каждый день был новым днём, проведённым с ней. Симметра могла проходить мимо, направляясь на встречу, и он шёл с ней шаг в шаг, болтая о погоде или ещё чём-то простом. Он мог подсесть к ней за обедом, и они могли провести день в энергичных спорах. Он даже — и это заставляло его крысиное сердце воспарить — даже желал ей спокойной ночи в иные вечера и видел её улыбку с пожеланием ему мягкого “Спокойной ночи, Джейми” в ответ.  
  
Он чувствовал головокружение, игристое и яркое, как будто только что бросил ручную гранату. Это было волнующе.  
  
Однажды утром Крысавчик ждал снаружи, когда Симметра пройдёт мимо, но когда она пришла, она была не одна. Широкая фигура Ханзо Шимады нарисовалась за её левым плечом, выкидывая Крысавчика из его грёз.  
  
— А, Джейми! — она улыбнулась. — Я уверена, вы уже знакомы с Шимадой. Мы с ним какое-то время вместе будем разрабатывать новую тактику для нашей следующей миссии.  
  
— Да всё прекрасно, — отозвался он. Для него всё очень даже не было прекрасно, но, в самом деле, какой у него был выбор? Крысавчик пошёл за ними следом, изо всех сил стараясь укладываться в их шаг.  
  
Они говорили и говорили обо всех видах скучного аналитического дерьма, и Крыс чувствовал как в нём поднимается ревность минута за минутой. Почему она столько улыбалась Ханзо? Он не то чтобы был такой уж горячей штучкой. Любой может выдать какую-нибудь тарабарщину в атакующей стойке или наступательной позиции. Наверное. И что это за привычка была у Шимады — выставлять напоказ все эти мускулы? Очевидная хвастливость, по мнению Крыса.  
  
Ханзо не был совершенен.

***

Ханзо был совершенен. Тупой японский красавчик.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Крыс видел Симметру, там был и Ханзо. За обедом? Ханзо был тут. На прогулке? Ханзо был тут. Последней каплей стало, когда Крысавчик пришёл пожелать ей спокойной ночи, — и гляньте-ка, этот болван был тут как тут.  
  
— Спокойной ночи! — они обратились к ней одновременно. Крыс нахмурился.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Шимада. Спокойной ночи, Фоукс. — Крысавчик чуть не закричал.  
  
Желание подорвать клановых воинов-хвастунов, которые крадут вашу не-девушку, становилось как-то очень велико.

***

Пару дней спустя Крысавчик скользнул в комнату к Симметре, ожидая, что Ханзо присоединится к ним, но, вот сюрприз, этот олух так и не явился.  
  
— Мы с Ханзо завершили планирование, — пояснила Симметра.  
  
Крысавчику мог бы пуститься во внутренний победный танец.  
  
Они ели в тишине какое-то время, пока она не подняла взгляд, встретившись с ним глазами.  
  
— Могу я тебя спросить?  
  
— Давай жги, шейла.  
  
— Как ты узнаёшь, что… испытываешь влечение?  
  
О нет.  
  
— Ещё разок? Неужто великая Сатья Вашвани втюрилась? — Крысавчик старался удержать ухмылку на лице.  
  
— ...Возможно.  
  
О боже.  
  
— Ну, не бросай меня в неведении. Расскажи, что там как! — если это был тот, о ком он думал, он абсолютно не хотел бы знать, что там и как.  
  
— Н-ну, он красив, он весёлый, и у него очень интересное прошлое, — она покраснела, и у Крысавчика в глазах стало жечь.  
  
Безусловно, это был Шимада.  
  
— О? — отозвался он, стараясь, чтобы голос не подвёл.  
  
— И он заботливый, такой джентельмен, и его улыбка — самая красивая в мире вещь…  
  
Чёрт его подери. Чёрт дери его в жопу до ада и обратно, эту падлу, этого гада, этого…  
  
— М-мне нужно идти, — он поднялся, дрожа, и вышел из комнаты.  
  
— Джейми? — она тоже встала и потянулась к нему, в её голосе звенела боль.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — он проскользнул мимо неё, хромая прочь так быстро, как только мог, прежде чем она успеет заметить следы слёз, черкнувших по его лицу.

***

Крысавчик захлопнул за собой дверь своего отсека и тут же рухнул в кровать.  
  
Его тело трясло от немых рыданий, пока он царапал себе лицо, в отчаянии смахивая текущие слёзы. Он не был каким-то там нюней и слабаком. Он уж точно не был каким-то педрилой, который не мог бы ни с чем совладать безо всякого ответа.  
  
Так почему же так больно жгло?  
  
Крыс сел, кинув взгляд в противоположную часть комнаты, чтобы встретиться глазами с собой в зеркале. Он оглядел клочковатые волосы, кривые зубы, серое от копоти лицо, тощую фигуру.  
  
Неудивительно, что она выбрала Ханзо. Да кто б захотел втрахаться в такое дерьмо?  
  
Крыс тихо завыл, впиваясь ногтями в лицо, проводя ими вниз с отчаянной надеждой исправить хоть что-нибудь, что было недостаточно хорошо для этого мира, недостаточно хорошо для неё. Он отдёрнул руки от лица и уставился на них. Слишком грубые, такие заскорузлые, слишком крупные для того, чтобы обнимать её. Мрак, одна из них даже не была живой.  
  
Крыс задушенно вскрикнул.  
  
Он как обычно всё просрал, на самом деле понадеявшись, что, может быть, просто — может быть, кто-то мог решить, что он действительно чего-то стоит, что он на самом деле достоин любви…  
  
Ему следовало лучше знать своё место.  
  
В дверь раздался стук. Сначала одиночный резкий, затем ещё два более настойчивых.  
  
Вытерев глаза, Крысавчик заковылял на шум. Похоже, Турбосвин удивился, почему дверь заперта. Он распахнул её со вздохом.  
  
— Не сейчас, Свин, я не собираюсь…  
  
Перед ним стояла Симметра.  
  
Крысавчик сам впечатлился, как быстро умудрился захлопнуть дверь.  
  
— Джеймисон! Открой дверь! — громко потребовала она с другой стороны.  
  
— Хер ты меня принудишь, шейла! — отозвался он.  
  
Она примолкла, прочистив горло, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— Послушай, я приношу извинения, если заставила тебя почувствовать дискомфорт.  
  
— Охереть какой дискомфорт, — усмехнулся он.  
  
— Я преступила свои границы, полагая, что ты испытываешь ко мне то же, что и я.  
  
Стойте, что?  
  
— Что…  
  
— Я не должна была выставлять мои симпатии к тебе напоказ, и я прошу прощения за всё это. Было слишком по-детски полагать, что ты ответишь мне так же горячо, как я надеялась. Если желаешь, я могу оставить тебя в покое прямо сейчас, но мне бы просто хотелось сказать тебе “прощай”, в последний раз, когда я могу это сделать.  
  
Что?..  
  
Крысавчик услышал уходящие шаги от двери и распахнул её в панике. Симметра резко обернулась к нему с глазами, полными слёз.  
  
Он застыл на мгновение с раскрытым ртом, пока до него не дошло, что, наверное, нужно сказать что-то красноречивое.  
  
— Эй, ну вот и кто так, блядь, делает? — она поглядела на него сконфуженно.  
  
— Я не понима…  
  
— Какого хера ты кидаешь в меня такую бомбу с пустого места? Тут только мне положено разбрасываться бомбами, ясно? Я тут месяцами тосковал до чёрта, думая, что ты никогда не посвятишь мне и дня, а ты вдруг говоришь мне, что, блядь, чувствуешь точь-в-точь то же самое, и никто из нас даже не додумался друг другу рассказать? Ты хоть представляешь, в какой стальной комок собралась моя задница при мысли, что ты неровно дышишь к Шимаде? Поверить не могу во всю эту херню! Да я тебя пиздец как люблю, дурёха!  
  
Он замер.  
  
Она повернула к нему лицо, нахмурившись точно так же, как в первый раз, когда он её увидел.  
  
— Ты… любишь меня?  
  
Крыс запнулся, оглядевшись, потом совсем уж опустил голову.  
  
— Ага, — выдохнул он. — Люблю.  
  
Она шагнула к нему, приблизившись, пока их лица не оказались на расстоянии десятка сантиметров.  
  
— Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что?  
  
— Валяй.  
  
— Что, если я чувствую к тебе то же самое?  
  
Крысавчик ощутил, как его сердце взорвалось на миллион осколков, пронзая ими душу. Он вдруг закрыл глаза и наклонился вперёд, сокращая расстояние между своими потрескавшимися губами и такими мягкими её.  
  
Он чувствовал себя всеохватнее ядерного взрыва, и он наслаждался каждой секундой этой реакции.  
  
Судя по её лицу, когда он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз, она тоже наслаждалась этим взрывом.


End file.
